1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a device housing having a conductive track for sending and receiving electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas sending or receiving electromagnetic waves are basic units used in mobile communication devices. With increasing demand for reduced device profile, antennas are frequently incorporated into housings of such devices.
The antennas incorporated in the housings are usually copper or silver sheets formed in a patterned conductive track. A frequent method of manufacturing such housings includes attaching a patterned copper or silver sheet to a laminate using adhesive, in which the laminate may be a plastic film used in an insert molding process. The laminate is mounted into an injection mold, and a melted resin is injected into the injection mold and molded thereon to form a molded housing. The resulting patterned copper or silver sheet can function as an antenna when the molded housing is used in a mobile communication device. However, the patterned copper or silver sheet typically has a thickness exceeding 0.3 millimeters (mm), increasing the thickness and size of the molded housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.